Обсуждение участника:Аркеопс
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Шаблон:Карточка еды page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Читалка (обсуждение) 07:23, марта 5, 2013 Иностранные названия Уважаемый (надеюсь, Вы всё же "мальчик" XD ) Аркеопс, пожалуйста по возможности избегайте в статьях иностранных названий. Почти у всех них (кроме названия сайта Pottermore) есть русские аналоги. Так, есть аналоги у названий фирм, выпускающих мётлы, есть Волшебный мир Гарри Поттера, Гарри Поттер: Чемпионат мира по квиддичу и многие другие. Пожалуйста, приводите их как источники. Я так и не поняла, что Вы имели в виду под «Harry Potter Trading Card Game», погуглила... Нигде нет перевода. Наверное, надо создать такую статью... Будет ещё одна статья БЕЗ перевода. --Читалка (обсуждение) 14:41, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) : Спасибо за замечание! Да, я «мальчик». А Harry Potter TCG это карточная игра. На таких карточках обычно красивые арты. Купить можно на eBay. Аркеопс (обсуждение) 14:45, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Картинки Уважаемый Аркеопс, у меня к Вам просьбы по картинкам. :ПЕРВАЯ. Когда заливаете новые картинки, ставьте эти служебные страницы в категории. Для этого тыкаете в название файла, открывается страница именно этого файла. Внизу, там, где "добавить категорию", набираете "Файлы/..." и выбираете категорию: "Волшебные существа", "Волшебные предметы" и т. д. Для движущихся изображений существует категория "Файлы/Гиф". ::По персонажам (если это не эпизодический персонаж) есть конкретные категории. Например "Файлы/Долорес Амбридж", или "Файлы/Гарри Поттер". Если на картинке несколько персонажей, ставите всех. Например, фото Гермионы и Рона получат 2 категории. При этом стоит вставлять категории только тех персонажей, статьи о которых данная картинка сможет проиллюстрировать. Поэтому не имеет смысла вставлять категорию персонажа, которого на фотографии плохо видно. Например, на фото снята пара Гарри и Парвати, танцующих на балу. В отдалении можно угадать пару Гермионы с Краммом. Имеет смысл вставить следующие категории: "Файлы/Гарри Поттер", "Файлы/Парвати Патил", "Файлы/События", "Файлы/4 книга". ::По актёрам также есть "именные" категории. Если актёр уж совсем незаметно мелькает в кадре, есть объединяющая категория "Файлы/Актёры и актрисы" ::Конкретно по мётлам сегодня сделала категорию "Файлы/Мётлы". Она ещё не "проявилась", и пока не высвечивается автоматом. Если что, есть ещё и категория "Файлы/Магический транспорт". :ВТОРАЯ. Пожалуйста, проверяйте есть ли картинка, которую вы залили или собираетесь залить в хранилище картинок. Не вставляйте, пожалуйста, файлы-дубликаты. Кстати, в поиске Вам как раз и помогут категории файлов. С уважением Читалка (обсуждение) 15:25, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) З.Ы. Ответа не нужно, это стандартный текст для тех, кто первый раз залил картинки. Я его только корректирую с учётом деятельности человека )) Читалка (обсуждение) 15:25, марта 5, 2013 (UTC) Сражение за философский камень Извините, но я откатила Ваши правки. Объясню почему. Во-первых, были очень много описаний препятствий, которые, в сущности, повторяли материал статьи "Подземелье философского камня. В "Сражении" достаточно было дать ссылки. Во-вторых, очень много длинных цитат, иногда цитата оказывалась больше, чем текст раздела, что тоже тяжело смотрится. В-третьих, отдельные слова. "Трёхглавый" к Пушку подходит хуже, чем "трёхголовый". "Двух''главый'' орёл" - устоявшийся штамп, "злато''главые'' купола церквей" - тоже. Но старая форма для зверя, у которого три головы... В конце Дамблдор "известил Гарри, почему Квиррелл страдал от его прикосновения". Наверное, лучше всё-таки "рассказал", или "объяснил". Кстати, а почему раздел "После сражения" имело подотдел "В конце первого курса"? Что, было что-то ещё? --Читалка (обсуждение) 11:16, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) Письма Уважаемый Аркеопс, на самом деле писем в ГП великое множество. Во-первых, было бы неплохо давать кратенький обзор о чём то или иное письмо. Во-вторых, я не рискнула ставить название писем в "ссылочные" скобки: Вам виднее как их лучше обозвать. В-третьих, римские цифры в названиях неудобны, лучше писать по месяцам и арабскими («сентябрь 1996», «сентябрь-2 1996» или там «сентябрь 1996, 2»). Если повспоминать, там список должен быть весьма приличный... --Читалка (обсуждение) 13:37, апреля 17, 2013 (UTC) Шаблоны Спасибо, что создаёте шаблоны, но у меня к Вам просьба по шаблонам: необходимо давать пример чистого шаблона для использования. --Читалка (обсуждение) 13:43, апреля 17, 2013 (UTC) Квиддичные команды и лиги Уважаемый Аркеопс, несколько просьб по статьям, посвящённым квиддичным командам. #Пожалуйста, следите за тем, чтобы в названиях ещё не написанных статей слово "квиддич" писалось с маленькой буквы. #Проверьте, пожалуйста, на какую книгу ссылаются статьи: на выдуманную Квиддич сквозь века или на Квиддич с древности до наших дней (реальная книга). Реальную книгу я читала очень давно, и её у меня нет чтобы проверить. #Есть ли Шотландская лига, или шотланские команды входят в Британская и Ирландская лига по игре в квиддич? В частности Селькиркские скитальцы. #Входит ли новозеландская команда Мотухорские мако в Австралийскую лигу, или у Новой Зеландии своя лига? #Существует ли Канадская лига, или команды Канады входят в какую-нибудь "Североамериканскую лигу"? С уважением, Читалка (обсуждение) 03:24, апреля 24, 2013 (UTC) Источники Уважаемый Аркеопс, если Вы даёте источник, то это должна быть реальная книга, фильм, интервью и т. д. Нельзя давать как источник выдуманную книгу. Даже если что-то рассказывается в выдуманной книге, об этом говорится в какой-то реальной книге. Именно её, реальную книгу, надо ставить как источник. Поэтому ссылки на страничках квиддичных команд должны отсылать не к «Квиддич сквозь века», а, вероятнее всего, к «Квиддич с древности до наших дней (реальная книга)». Пожалуйста, следите за тем, чтобы ссылки были корректными. С уважением, Читалка (обсуждение) 13:44, мая 1, 2013 (UTC)